


Snow Saiyan Head Cannons

by Snowhusky369



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AlphaLightBearer, F/M, M/M, Multi, Snow Saiyans, head cannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Just some head cannons I came up with involving an entire made-up race of Saiyan that came from the one and only amazing AlphaLightBearer!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. General Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlphaLightBearer).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). Log in to view. 



> The idea of Snow Saiyans, a.k.a. Heavy furs, belongs to AlphaLightBearer  
> The name "Heavy furs" came from Hinnibella  
> Dragonball, including the Saiyan race, belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
> The head cannons belong to me, though.  
> If you have any suggestions or ideas, hit me up and I will add them into here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these amazing creatures known as Snow Saiyans are mine. They belong to AlphaLightBearer.
> 
> Dragon ball belongs to Akira Toriyama.
> 
> The head cannons (unless specified in the chapter) belong to me.

* Eat plants and animals that reside in the mountains

* Have tunnels in the mountains that lead to caverns used for homes and shelter. Opposite of those caverns is another tunnel in the opposite mountain that leads to the barracks for captives and prisoners

*In the middle of the tunnels in the mountains is a spring used for bathing and healing purposes. All Saiyans can use this but the royalty has first dibs on it.

* Most circles or “family groups” have two parents and 1 to 2 cubs. It doesn’t mean they can’t have more cubs. This is just the average range. (kitty-chan1313)

* Accomplishments by age:  
-Birth  
-Potty trained  
-First nest/ training begins/ schooling starts  
-First hunt/ battle  
-Physical and mental maturity/ finding a mate  
-First forge  
-First cub

* During pregnancy, the “mother” will be provided a cavern deep in the mountain. There, they will stay in safety and security until the cub is born. The mate provides anything the “mother” needs.

* Once labor begins, the mother will be taken to the sacred birthing pool where they remain until the cub is born.

* After the cub is born, “mothers” and fathers are given leave from all their daily tasks so that they can give the attention required to take care of their cubs. In their place, the other Saiyans will chip in, bringing them food and gifts as well as taking up their jobs until they can continue working once more.

* Jobs in the village:  
-Butchers- skin and cut the meat  
-Hunters- hunt down prey to sell to the butchers  
-Foragers- gather herbs and fruits that grow in the mountains  
-Nannies- provide care and food for cubs  
-Traders- trade with the Sand Saiyans. Because heavy furs aren’t allowed in the Sand Saiyans land, they are also information gatherers as well as mail deliverers  
-Warriors- obviously the strongest of the bunch  
-Royalty- runs down through the family members. They guide and govern the people  
-Sacred maidens- only “female” Saiyans, they take care of the sacred birthing pond as well as any other sacred ground belonging to the Snow Saiyans. They are often involved in many of the rituals and ceremonies

*Snow Saiyans have a "second sense" that they believe was gifted to them by the goddess. This sense allows them to find their soulmate(s). Once they've met their soulmate, they cannot be away from this Saiyan for more than three days or they will literally die.

*The Snow Saiyan people, though considered Indians or uncultured people by the Sand Saiyans, are actually even more cultured than Sand Saiyans. Their cubs go to "school" similar to the humans' schools. They go to school once they are moved into their first nest and they will continue until maturity.

*Snow Saiyans, unlike Sand Saiyans, do not feel sexual pleasure in certain instances:  
\- Rape  
\- Conscious will > basically, they can consciously prevent themselves from feeling sexual pleasure

*There is one instance whenever Snow Saiyans can't prevent sexual pleasure, no matter what. That is when they are with their soulmate.

*Snow Saiyans do not feel cold. They do have a change in bodily temperature, gaining too much heat, whenever they are sick or injured, thus leading to feeling "cold". This unpleasant feeling is known as a "Drift" where their temperature drifts, trying to cure their body.


	2. Birthing Ceremony/ Birthing Processes

As soon as the labor starts, the carrier is taken to the sacred birthing pool. The sacred pool maidens will place the full-grown sacred lilies into the water. Then the king will dip a cup into the sacred pond, drawing some of the water from the pool. The “mother”, now completely undressed, will wade into the pool and the king will pour the water over their head, blessing the birth. Only the king, father, hand-chosen “nanny”, and the maidens are allowed to be present for the birth as birthing is a sacred thing.

For the rest of the labor, the king will continue to pray to the goddess and the “mother” and the father will wade around in the pool until the baby is ready to emerge. Once the cub is born, the head maiden will take it, clean it off, lay a wreath of the sacred lilies around its neck, and then hands it to the king. The king will pour another cup of the sacred water over the infant’s belly, raise it to the sky, and will bless the baby, praising the goddess. 

Once the “mother” and father are out of the water, the “mother” and father are given skin-to-skin time with their cubs to insure their infant has their scents in their memories. Then, the “mother” nurses and the father nurses to insure the cub has their taste in its mouth as well. Once that is done, the handpicked “nanny” will take the cub back to the circle’s cavern where they will remain, caring for the cub, until the “mother” is able to walk themselves back to the cavern.

In the meantime, the “mother” will stay near the pool, resting and wading in the pool’s healing waters, until they are deemed strong enough to leave by the head maiden.


	3. Mating/Breaching Ceremony

In the mating ceremony, the Snow Saiyans would follow 5 steps in order to become mates.

The Steps:  
* Pregnancy  
* Nesting  
* Feast  
* Cub Birth  
* Acceptance

Pregnancy- Snow Saiyans usually try for a cub first. If it is successful, they believe that it is approval from the goddess that this match was good.

Nesting- Once the pregnancy has been confirmed, the pregnant Saiyan will take furs in the far back. The mate will test the limits of the trust their pregnant mate has in them by going to the border of the nest each day. As soon as they are accepted, the next step can take place.

Feast- The mate will gather a feast up for their pregnant mate, letting them know that they will always be there to take care of them, even in times of weakness.

Cub Birth- If the cub makes it this long and is given birth, the parents know for sure the goddess blessed their mating. The cub is received and they will spend plenty of time together, just the three of them.

Acceptance- Acceptance is the final step in mating. This is when the mates bite each other, signifying that they accept each other as their only mate.

~Breaching Ceremony~

If the mate hasn't been breached, they must go through this ceremony in order to bear cubs (obviously).

This ceremony is performed by the head Sacred Maiden. The unbreached male is led into the water, wearing absolutely nothing. Once they enter the water, the maidens drop the Sacred Lilies in the water and start praying to themselves that all goes well. The "mate" enters the water and the unbreached male will be told to "hug" his waist, wrapping his arms around his mate's back and pressing his face into his abdomen. The head Maiden will pour water over the unbreached male's bottom and tail, making sure to get everything wet with the sacred water. Then, she will use her ki, focussing it to make a small blade around her fingers. Using that, she will quickly and efficiently cut the opening. Once that is done, the head Maiden will pour more water on it and then will deem the newly breached male ready to go. Upon leaving, the two "mates" will go to their forge to have sex as to keep the opening from healing closed.

This ceremony is a private ceremony. The only ones allowed to attend are the two "mates" and the Sacred Maidens.


	4. Sacred Maidens

These are maidens who are taking care of the Sacred Pool and the Sacred Lilies. Only "females" can be Sacred Maidens and this is a life-long choice. So, they must choose wisely. Sacred Maidens will never have a mate or any cubs as long as they live, making this choice an important one as well. Sacred Maidens are very "holy". They pray, meditate, and perform sacred ceremonies such as birth, breaching, or even death. Sacred Maidens are highly respected in the Snow Saiyan community and are visited often to help solve problems, curses, and mistakes.


End file.
